CANTARELLA
by hanae-rei
Summary: la mascara se la ha puesto, no cederá ante el juego de engaños e ignorancia haciendo que su amor se intoxique hasta el punto de querer envenenarla para tenerla solo para el. SONG-FIC cantarella


**_holii. buerno pos aqui les dejo mi pobre intento de hacer un song-fic, la verdad no se que decir enverdad no se que tal les paresca y espero que dejen reviews para sabes como les parecio si bueno o malo o terrible debes eliminarlo, y bueno bueno para las que lean esto y sigan mi fic NI LA HORA espero que me perdonen por muchas razones pero la mas importante es por dejar el fic abandonado, lo retomare pronto y les dire mis escusas validas de porque lo deje y me dedique a otro..espero que no me maten! bueno dejen su review para saber que tal les parecio mi fallido intento de song-fic._**

* * *

_Miro fijamente, detrás de ti  
Te miro fijamente, detrás mió  
Dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado  
Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado  
Sin embargo, ambos estamos finiendo  
Ya que podrían sentir nuestra intoxicación _

El día que la vi por "primera vez" mire a través de ella y en sus ojos almendrados y gran sonrisa luminosa reconocí a la niña de la infancia de la que me enamore…. Sé que no has olvidado el pasado como tampoco lo he hecho yo, sé que finges no conocerme, no me intoxiques, no intoxiques mi amor por ti aparentado que no me conoces aparentando que no me quieres, colocando entre nosotros una barrera de mentiras y si bien eso quieres jugar pues bien yo también, yo también jugare…pondré mi mascara de indiferencia e intoxicaremos juntos este amor infantil que resurgió de las cenizas.

_El tiempo va pasando  
Este corazón  
Debe mantenerse oculto  
Entonces, puedo acercarme  
Suspiro  
Por que cuando estoy a tu alrededor,  
Me siento lejos de mi mismo _

Han pasado los meses y se que esos sentimientos del pasado se vuelven más y más fuertes, mi corazón no lo soportara mas tu solo me miras como un compañero mas ya que ni en termino de amigo entro… suspiro cuando te siento cerca de mi pero evitando liberar todo mi ser para ti porque aun así se que estos sentimientos deben mantenerse ocultos porque mientras mantengas con la máscara y las mentiras ocultando el amor del pasado y los recuerdos dejándolos en sombras yo lo hare igual me pondré la máscara de desconocidos yo igual ignorare este amor que me carcome poco a poco no quiero perderte pero tampoco cederé en este juego de dolorosa intoxicación.

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra  
Y yo, preparo una trampa para ti  
Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente  
Iré después de ti  
No dejaré ningún rastro _

Se que mi amor te puede herir, te puede poner en peligro pero no aguanto mas verte junto con otros mientras me ignoras a mi, tengo que liberar todo esto que siento por ti y liberar este corazón que se corrompe por el dolor que siento ante tu caprichoso actuar..mientras te miro como de costumbre, pienso en una trampa que te traerá hacia a mi y poder expresarte todos mis sentimientos, no aguantare mas tienes que darte cuenta que te amo y si es necesario cederé porque no aguanto un segundo mas sin ti mikan.

_Las cosas no son de este claro  
Todas mis palabras parecen sinceras  
Y empiezas a bajar la guardia  
Hay algo que deberías conocer  
Sobre esta droga profunda  
Que pensaste que la podrías beber_

en verdad pareces no conocerme en verdad, será que no es una máscara será que no ignoras mi presencia? pero aun así se que eres tú, pero no importa te invito a mi habitación, digo que solamente para hablar pues hemos entablado una amistad, pero sabes? no quiero solo ser un amigo quiero ser tu dueño quiero que solo seas para mi, bajas la guardia, buena chica, me parece perfecto, se que nunca imaginarias lo que hay en tu bebida, espero que me perdones, pero tienes que entender que esta es la única forma de volverme parte de ti, de convertirnos en uno, que seas solo mia y de nadie mas, el tiempo y el desamor me han corrompido y ahora esta es mi única forma de amar.

_El tiempo se oxida  
Las cadenas se deshacen  
Corres lejos  
Sin un lugar al que acudir  
Dos segundos  
El eco hecho por ti  
Tus intentos de querer resistir_

vaya pero que lista eres pues cuenta te has dado de lo que hay en tu bebida, me tienes miedo? Pues no parece porque aunque tu cuerpo no se quiere alejar de mi, tus ojos demuestran amor, solo quieres hacerte la difícil, resistes sin resistir realmente y si es verdad que tu mente no recuerda pues tu cuerpo lo hara porque el cuerpo recuerda lo que la mente deja en sombras.

_Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti:  
Yo mismo  
Huyendo en tus memorias  
Unido con el olor de tu sudor  
Yo podría  
Simplemente ser afectado_

veo en tus grandes ojos avellana el niño que alguna vez fui, el pequeño indefenso que amaba con su pequeño corazón, el pasado que tanto atesore y que me hace querer huir para no corromperme mas con el odio se que me e convertido en algo terrible. Estas sudando, estas nerviosa pero veo en tus ojos la incertidumbre y la esperanza.

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra; y yo  
Preparo una trampa para ti  
Incluso aunque yo vaya detrás de ti, lo oigo todo  
"CAPTURAME"  
Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti me veo a mi mismo  
Huyendo de tus memorias  
Unido con el dolor de tu sudor  
Yo podría simplemente ser afectado_

Comencé a llorar recordando lo que fui mientras tomo de la cadena colgada en mi cuello la piedra alice que una vez me diste , tengo miedo de no recordaras quien fui para ti. Dejas de luchar y yo también dejo de retenerte me e cansado me rindo finalmente tu no me quieres ni siquiera recordar, pero sorprendente mente no te vas corriendo como pensé y en cambio tomas con cuidado de mis manos la piedra color naranja que hace merito a tu nombre y la miras detenidamente de pronto tus ojos se miran sorprendidos para luego mirarme a los ojos, avellana contra rojo sangrante. Me abrazas con amor de la nada mientras yo sorprendido aun te correspondo con ternura y me susurras el perdón con cariño y sufrimiento pero sabes mikan te perdono aun si no me lo dijeras porque ahora lo entendí nunca fingiste y solo era un juego mismo que yo me cree, creyendo insulsamente que no me quería pero siendo todo lo contrario. Me miras a los ojos con pasión mientras que de tus delicados labios sale la palabra que tanto desee "_capturame"_

Tu agradable olor me captura, mientras nuestras pieles perladas por el sudor y nuestros cuerpos rendidos ante la intensa pasión se corresponden las caricias. Te amo mikan, te amo no paro de susurrarlo al oído.

Y Cuando el cansancio nos gana, nos recostamos uno a un lado del otro en entre la desordenada cama, ambos estamos cubiertos por lo que pretenden ser blancas sabanas, nívea piel desnuda y de la nada las lagrimas culpables comenzaron a brotar, tu me miras cual niño pequeño con ternura y yo me abrazo a ti, meto mi rostro e tu suave pecho como un niño asustado, tu me acaricias la cabeza mientras dices "nunca de dejare, yo también te amo natsume…" me dijiste mientras besabas mi cabeza, alce la vista para buscar alguna indecisión en tus avellanos ojos, no la encontré, te bese, ese beso fue con el que cerramos el contrato, ahora seras mia y yo tuyo de … no dejare que ningún hombre te toque, porque eres mia y de nadie mas…. Te amo mi mikan..

* * *

**_EXPLICACIÓN_****_: mikan no recordaba a natsume ya que en este Fic persona que es malo le quito sus recuerdos para que las emociones no afectaran el desempeño de las misiones de natsume sin embargo natsume pensó que ella solo lo estaba engañando aparentando no conocerlo po razón así que el decidió hacer lo mismo pero su amor al volverse tan grande podremos tomarlo como intoxicado ya que se volvio tan obsesivo y corrompido que la quería envenenar para violarla y solo tenerla para el y que nadie mas pudiera tocarla, lo se algo macabro pero bueno no todo el amor es de color de rosa y eso era lo que quería representar._**


End file.
